3 Days
by TriDonStaR
Summary: **COMPLETE**Mamoru is ignoring Usagi lately, he's all caught up in his work, what happens when she is in a terrible accident, Will he except the chance to start all over? don't worry Mamoru, and Usagi fic!
1. ALONE!

Hey there! I would like to thank you for reading this story; it is one of my new ones! Anyways, if you have not seen the movie 3 days, I recommend you do, it is really good! I know my story is called 3 days, but I changed the story, a lot, only it is based on the same idea as the movie. Now on to the story!  
  
-Tri*  
  
3 Days By TriDonStaR Rated PG-13 (Just to be safe!)  
  
Usagi = Serena Mamoru = Darien Makoto = Lita Minako = Mina Rai = Ray Ami = Amy Motoki = Andrew Kami-san = God  
  
Usagi sighed, it was another day without Mamoru, he was, as always, on a business trip. Ever since the got married, a year ago, he was always on a work trip, or else in a meeting. He would always come late. Usually, when the were newlyweds, she would wait for him until he got home. But after weeks and weeks of waiting, she just went to sleep without him.  
  
And in the morning, when she woke up, he would always be gone.  
  
So far, he had missed her Birthday, their anniversary, and over 4 dates. They rarely got to see each other. The only time she got to see him, was when after he went to sleep, she would stay awake hours staring at him. He was always so sweet and boyish like when he was asleep, almost like a little child. After that she would snuggle in his arms and drift off into dreamland.  
  
But this was the last straw! He was going to miss Christmas, her most favorite holiday of them all, not because of the presents and the tree, don't get her wrong, I mean she loves present and loves decorating the tree. But what made Christmas special was because that was the day she and Mamoru met.  
  
She was about to drift off in a trip down memory lane, when the phone ringing startled her.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi baby, I'm calling to say sorry about missing Christmas." He said.  
  
"No Mamo-chan, it's ok, we'll spend sometime after your back home."  
  
"Ok honey, sorry, I love you," he said  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"I love you too Mamo-chan," she whispered.  
  
"And I want you to know that ."  
  
Usagi was cut off on what she was about to say.  
  
All she heard was the phone being disconnected.  
  
That Mamo-chan! How dare he do that?  
  
"I will have to deal with him about that, after he gets home."  
  
~~Christmas Eve~~  
  
Usagi was sleeping, when she heard the phone ring.  
  
She woke up, groaning about how people showed respect the sleeping.  
  
"Hello?" she groaned into the phone.  
  
"Hi Usako!" said a cheery voice.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled as her eyes flew open.  
  
"Hi honey I missed you, I just wanted to tell you that change of plans, I will be able to make it back before Christmas!" he said.  
  
"That's great!" Usagi yelled into the phone.  
  
"Ok honey, you don't have to make me deaf," said Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, sorry muffin," said Usagi.  
  
"It's ok, oh yeah, I will be there about 10:00 at night," he said  
  
"Ok," Usagi replied.  
  
"And also, please Usagi, do not call me at 7, I have an important meeting then,"  
  
"Ok Mamo-chan!" she said.  
  
"Bye Usako!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Bye Mamo-chan!" said Usagi.  
  
~~10:00 at night~~  
  
Mamoru sat in his hotel looking outside, it was snowing, it was beautiful, and it looked like a white blanket of snow. The thought of snow made him think of his Usako. Oh how he missed her! He promised himself and Usako, that after this trip is over, they are going on a honeymoon. Just the two of them, no distractions.  
  
"Ding, Dong!" rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'm coming!" said Mamoru  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Jenny, one of his associates.  
  
"Hi Mamoru!" she said  
  
"Hi Jenny, what can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.  
  
Now, Mamoru never liked Jenny, she was a spoiled Lady, who was after hi money. She kept hitting on him, and thought that the world and everything else living in it was hers to own. Not only that but she was cold-hearted, and down right rude!  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, where did my manners go, come in," said Mamoru.  
  
Jenny helped herself in and sat on his bed, more like laid on it.  
  
"I'll go get some tea," said Mamoru  
  
"No, Mamo-chan, I want wine," she said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, only one person could call me that, and it's not you!" he snapped.  
  
"Touché," she said.  
  
"And, I do not have wine, so your going to have to drink what you get!" he snapped, again.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled.  
  
She then lowered her tone and said in sweet voice, that made Mamoru sick to the stomach.  
  
"I'll be waiting," she said.  
  
~~Back to Usagi~~  
  
"It's really snowing a lot out there," Usagi said worriedly.  
  
I know he said not to call him, but. it's really snowing bad out there  
  
"I better call Mamoru to see if he's going to make the flight."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his hotel number.  
  
"Ring, Ring," the phone rang.  
  
Finally he picked up.  
  
"Mamo-chan what's." Serena was cut off by the sound of a women's voice.  
  
"Hello? This is Mamoru's room, how may I help you?" asked the women.  
  
"Yes, but first who are you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"No, who are you?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I'm Usagi, Mamoru's wife," she replied  
  
"Oh." Jenny said  
  
So this is the bimbo that took Mamoru away from me, well I'll show her thought Jenny  
  
"Oh, is that it? Well I'm Jenny, Mamoru's girlfriend,"  
  
"Clank!"  
  
The phone in Usagi's hand fell, and dropped on the floor.  
  
"Hello?" asked Jenny  
  
I bet I got her good  
  
Usagi picked up the phone, and said.  
  
"I am so sorry for bothering you, I must go now,"  
  
With that, Usagi hung up. Tears rolled down her beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't' hold it in anymore. Usagi grabbed a pillow, and hid her face in it, wishing with all her heart, that she could be taken away from this cold, cruel world of nightmares.  
  
~~Back at Mamoru's Hotel~~  
  
"Who was that?" asked Mamoru as he set down a plate of tea and cakes.  
  
"Oh, no one, just some unwanted attention" Jenny replied, licking her lips seductively.  
  
But it didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru.  
  
"Look Jenny, I don't like you the way that you like me, I have a beautiful and loving wife waiting for me back at my house," he said.  
  
"WHAT HAS THAT BITCH GOT THAT I HAVEN'T GOT?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Don't you dare call my wife a bitch!" yelled Mamoru as a raised his hand and.  
  
"SLAP!"  
  
Mamoru slapped Jenny, right across the face. A big red hand mark was imprinted on her face, probably so big that it will become a bruise.  
  
"I never want to see you again, and another thing, your fired." Mamoru said in a dark cold voice.  
  
"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, ONLY THE BOSS CAN!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"Big news, I AM THE BOSS!!!" yelled Mamoru.  
  
"You are?" Jenny asked  
  
"Yes, you big dumb slut!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare fire me!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"Wanna bet?" asked Mamoru, as he grabbed her by the arm and roughly dragged her off his bed, and threw her outside, and locked the door."  
  
"BANG! BANG! BANG!" sounded the pounding of Jenny's fist on Mamoru's hotel door.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT, NO ONE EVER DARED SAY NO TO ME!!!" yelled Jenny.  
  
Mamoru yelled back," YOU SON OF A BITCH, LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, I WILL CALL THE COPS!"  
  
The pounding stopped and was quieted by a few stomps.  
  
"I'll get you for this," was Jenny's last words, before she left.  
  
~~Hours later~~  
  
Mamoru paid the Taxi driver, and walked up to his apartment, as he walked through the doors of his apartment, he saw that the lights where off, and the only source of light in the whole apartment was from a little fire in the fireplace, barely enough to roast a marshmallow. He also noticed that the whole apartment was freezing cold.  
  
"Usako?" he called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Usako!" he called out again, more frantic this time.  
  
Mamoru turned around and saw Usagi, sitting on the couch, facing the balcony window, staring at the moon.  
  
The moons rays shined on her face, making her skin look white and radiant. To Mamoru, she was beautiful.  
  
"Usako, why didn't you answer me when I called? And why is it do darn cold in here?" he asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Mamoru walked over to her and placed his hand on her face, caressing her cheek.  
  
"SLAP!"  
  
Usagi slapped his hand away from her face.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked confused.  
  
"How could you still call me that, after what you did?" snapped Usagi.  
  
"What did I do?" asked a confused Mamoru.  
  
"What did you do? I'll tell you what you did." Said Usagi.  
  
"First, starting way back then, you use to love me, care about me, at least remember my Birthday and our anniversary! But I forgave you for forgetting. Second, you tell me that you are busy, and will be home for Christmas at 10 o' clock, but what time is it now? 3:00 in the morning, and CHRISTMAS IS OVER! But I can forgive you."  
  
"You have to understand that I have a job, and that job is making the money that you spend on clothes, shoes, make-up, and Jewelry!" Mamoru snapped.  
  
"Shut the hell up Mamoru!" yelled Usagi.  
  
"You say that you were busy in a meeting, but what were you really doing Mamoru? Uh answer that!" snapped Usagi.  
  
"I."  
  
He was interrupted by Usagi.  
  
"I'll tell you what you were really doing Mamoru-san. You were actually cheating on me with that slut Jenny, your girlfriend!"  
  
"I never cheated on you, and she's not my girlfriend!" he shouted.  
  
"How can I believe you?" snapped Usagi.  
  
"How can you believe me?? I am your husband, your sole mate! And I would never lie to you!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh really? Let's see, when you said that you had an "Important Meeting" at 7 o' clock, I believed you, and when I called your hotel room, who was to answer but you GIRLFRIEND, Jenny."  
  
"I."  
  
"That is it Mamoru, I have had it! I am going over to Minako's and Motoki's house to get some sleep! And by tomorrow, I will have my lawyer call your lawyer to have a divorce signed!" she said as she stood up and got her coat, and her keys.  
  
Before leaving, Usagi said," Oh yeah Mamoru, I hope you're happy with your girlfriend, JENNY."  
  
And with that said she slammed the door.  
  
Mamoru didn't have to think at all, before chasing her down the stairs, and out into the streets.  
  
Usagi was a 20 feet in front of him, walking very fast.  
  
She started crossing the street, but didn't notice the car heading strait towards her.  
  
"USAKO!" yelled Mamoru.  
  
He tried to run to her and push her out of the way, but he was to far to get to her in time.  
  
"SLAM!"  
  
Usagi's body went flying, and landed right in front of Mamoru.  
  
"Oh NO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME USAKO! PLEASE!!" screamed Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru sat there as people called for help, hoping that his Usako would wake up and smile her loving smile just for him. But no, that was not his fate.  
  
Ambulances came, paramedics carried her lifeless body into the car, and after some arguing, they let Mamoru get in with her too. The Ambulance drove them to the hospital, and rushed Usagi in.  
  
"Usako!" yelled Mamoru, as he was being pushed outside in the waiting room.  
  
Mamoru fought back, trying to get to Usagi's lifeless body.  
  
"Sir, please go sit down, they cannot let you get in, whether your family or not." Said one of the nurses.  
  
~~4 hours later~~  
  
Mamoru sat there, motionless, staring at who knows what, thinking, What have I done?   
  
Mamoru was woken out of his thoughts by a small hand on his shoulders.  
  
He looked up, and saw and old doctor, her face was kind and sincere. Right then, Mamoru knew he could trust her, he also knew something was wrong.  
  
"Yes?"Asked Mamoru.  
  
"I have some news about your wife, Mr. Chiba, I think we better go somewhere private." She said.  
  
The doctor led him to a room. And closed the door.  
  
"Mr. Chiba, your wife has had several broken bones, a fractured rib cage, and skull. She has a concussion, and will not wake up, I did all that I could, but I'm sorry Mr. Chiba, but your wife has died."  
  
Mamoru's world came crashing down.  
  
"No, you're lying!" he screamed.  
  
Mamoru clutched his head and kept screaming.  
  
Mamoru ran out of the room and ran down the hall, searching for Usagi's room.  
  
He found her.  
  
He rushed into the room, and took hold of Usagi's cold, small hand, in is own hands.  
  
He shook Usagi, hoping that she would wake up and envelope him in her ray of happiness. But no such luck. Usagi stayed cold, and lifeless. Mamoru begged her.  
  
"Usako, if you wake up, I promise you, cross my heart, that I will never lie to you again, and we can start over! Please just wake up!" he screamed.  
  
Usagi stayed cold, and dull. Not moving at all. Mamoru had no choice except break down. Never ever witnessed by those around him, Mamoru laid his head down on his wife's chest, and cried.  
  
Sobs of a heartbroken man, echoed through the whole hospital.  
  
And that night, the angels stood and watched, watched over the one that had lost his everything.  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Good? Well don't worry it is a Usagi and Mamoru fic, she will come out all right. Now on to chapter 2, and while your waiting read my other Stories, I recommend you read my favorite story that I wrote, "Trust Me!" Thanks, and please Review, no flames please.  
  
JA NE! -Tri* 


	2. What do i do?

Hi! I got a lot of reviews for this story, and I thank you, thanks to all of you, and if you would like me to put your name, please e-mail me at angelwings869090@aol.com or may other e-mail, tridonstar@aol.com , Thanks very much you guys! I bet ya wanna read now, so I'll stop my blabbering.  
  
^^; -Tri*  
  
"3 Days" By TriDonStaR Chapter 2  
  
Mamoru walked home, since he didn't take his car with him. If anyone looked closely at his face, they would see tears streaming down his eyes.  
  
"Usako," he whispered, only loud enough so that only he could here it. He didn't want to say her name out loud, he thought after what he did, he shouldn't be aloud to even say her name, let alone call her that.  
  
Mamoru walked and walked, never getting anywhere. He dragged his legs, scraping the sidewalk.  
  
When he got to his apartment building, Mamoru reached into his pocket to take out the key, but to his unwanted surprise, there was no key. He forgot and left it in the house!  
  
Mamoru looked around, to see if anybody could help him. Mamoru fell and landed on his hands and knees, begging the earth to swallow him. Take him into a dark hole and never let him out.  
  
That would be much better then this hell he was living through.  
  
But it never worked, and if anyone that night listened, they would be able to hear a man yelling in agony, of his dead wife's name.  
  
And the angels watched, over the one who lost his everything.  
  
A hand tapped lightly on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
Mamoru jerked awake from his living hell, and looked up at the face of a kind man.  
  
The man's eyes were warm, and he looked about the age of 50.  
  
"Yes?" Mamoru choked out.  
  
"I own a lock store right across the street, and noticed that you had a key problem, would you like me to help?" he asked.  
  
Mamoru couldn't speak, his voice was gone, he nodded his head. And followed the man.  
  
Strange, I never seen a lock store across the street before. thought Mamoru.  
  
When the reached inside, the man told Mamoru to sit down, and asked him if he liked some tea.  
  
Mamoru nodded yes, and begin to look around the room when the man was going to get some tea.  
  
The place was not to big, not to small. It had a warm aurora to it. He almost got the feeling that Usako was tucked in his arms smiling at him. But when he looked down, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
The man entered and gave Mamoru some tea.  
  
"Here you go," said the man.  
  
"Thank you," replied Mamoru.  
  
"Now, I heard you had a problem," said the man.  
  
What does he mean, he HEARD I had a problem? thought Mamoru  
  
"Yes, you see I locked my key in my." Mamoru was cut off by the man.  
  
"No, No, I didn't mean about your key, I meant about your wife." Said the man.  
  
"My wife? How do you know about my wife?" asked Mamoru, eying the guy suspiciously.  
  
"Mamoru, did it ever occur to you, that this store was never hear, it wasn't here yesterday, or today, I mean no one could move in that fast, it would take a . " the man got cut off by Mamoru.  
  
"A miracle." Finished Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widen, was this man an angel sent from above?  
  
"Are you an."  
  
"Angel." The man finished for him.  
  
"Yes, I am an angel, and I am here to help you Mamoru,"  
  
"How, she's gone, Usako's gone." Mamoru finished with sobs.  
  
The angel could barley keep himself from crying, what he saw was the saddest sight, a man, crying.  
  
"Mamoru, I am here to give you a second chance, for you to give to her,"  
  
"How?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Dear child, you ask to many questions, but let me ask you one, do you love Usagi?" the angel asked.  
  
Love her? Of course I love her! Thought Mamoru  
  
The angel smiled; somehow Mamoru knew that the angel could read thoughts.  
  
"What do I have to do?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Don't ask me, ask her," replied the angel, leaving Mamoru to ponder with his thoughts.  
  
The angel reached into his pocket, and took out a golden key, shaped like wings at the top.  
  
"Here, it's the key to a second chance," the angel said.  
  
"What?" asked Mamoru, but he never got his question answered. The whole place started swaying, and Mamoru's vision, soon got blurred. But it was not from the magic that was working, but from the tears of happiness, his heart shed.  
  
"Oh, bye the way, my names Gabriel," said the angel, before Mamoru was plunged in a world of Darkness, holding the key, his only hope of getting her back, close to his heart.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^%%%%  
  
Mamoru woke up in his bed, he didn't know how he got there, but he ignored it, and walked out into the living room.  
  
As he walked by, he saw pictures of him and Usako, in their earlier days, before they were married. Boy were they happy then, if only they could be happy now.  
  
Usako, oh no, she's gone.  
  
His world came crashing down to reality.  
  
When Mamoru looked around, he noticed that he was in the living room already.  
  
The door handle turned.  
  
Mamoru jerked around and looked at the door.  
  
It opened, and standing there with cheeks flushed from being exposed to the icy wind, wrapped in a sweater and a scarf. Was his Usako.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru whispered.  
  
He ran to her, picked her up and kissed her, his tongue pried open her lips, and explored her mouth. Tasting her sweet flavor on his lips.  
  
After a while, he broke off, staring at her. Holding her, like as if she would break, or disappear, and leave him all alone.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, still dazed off from the kiss.  
  
He didn't' answer her, instead he asked," Did you buy the newspaper?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the bag," she replied.  
  
Mamoru went over and got the newspaper, looking at the date.  
  
December 23,2002 he thought.  
  
"It was all just a dream, the whole thing!" he said, as he walked over to her, embracing her in a big warm hug.  
  
"What dream? Are you ok?" she asked, raising her hands to his forehead to check his temperature.  
  
"Never better!" he said.  
  
"Whatever," she replied.  
  
To Mamoru's disappointment, Usagi pulled out of his warm embrace and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
"I brought Bagels," she said.  
  
"Oh,"he replied, as he went around and placed his arms around her waist.  
  
She giggled, ike a schoolgirl.  
  
"What's with all this?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, hey how about you and me spend the whole week together?" he asked.  
  
"Ok now your really scaring me, don't you have work?" she asked.  
  
"It can wait, besides I have like 3 months of Vacation, I still haven't used yet." He said.  
  
"Ok!" she replied excitedly.  
  
Usagi got out of his embrace and walked over to the table picking up a golden key.  
  
"Oh by the way, I found this key this morning when I woke up, do you know whose it is?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru's world came crashing down.  
  
"N.no," Mamoru stuttered.  
  
"Oh well, it's really pretty, why the sad face Mamo-chan?" shy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," he lied.  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go take a hot bath, care to join me?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her lips.  
  
"Sure, but you get in first, I have to do something, and then I'll come take a bath with you." He said.  
  
"Ok, she said, and walked off into their bathroom.  
  
After he checked that she was gone, Mamoru sat down on the sofa and placed his head in his hands, shaking.  
  
This can't be happening, only 3 days until, until. oh I can't think of living without her. He thought  
  
"I'm afraid it is happening," said a familiar voice.  
  
Mamoru looked up.  
  
"Gabriel!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Dear child, you cannot change what has happened," said Gabriel.  
  
"Why?" Mamoru choked.  
  
"I gave you the key, to spend time with her, make her learn to love you again." Said Gabriel.  
  
"Why only 3 days?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"That's all I could give you," said Gabriel, before he disappeared.  
  
Mamoru was left alone once again.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" yelled Usagi from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come on in, the waters getting cold!"  
  
"Ok!" he yelled, the glint in his eyes gone.  
  
And the angel watched from above, over the one who lost his everything.  
  
~To be continued.  
  
You like? Hope so! Please send me an e-mail, or at least review! Please?????????????? No flames please, please? **Begs on hand and knees** Chapter 3 will be out soon! -Tri* 


	3. Help

I'mmmmmmmm backkkkkkkk! Hey, did ya miss me? No? Well that's ok, now I just wanted to tell you that it has been a ruff week. Someone busted into my house, and stole.**sniff** my laptop. So now, I have to type on my Desktop Computer. Please, I need words of encouragement. I have gone through a ruff time, with loosing my Laptop. Very hard. Now. with further ado, please welcome.  
  
3 days Chapter 3 By: TriDonStaR  
  
~~Disclaimer~~ {Insert regular disclaimer} Ahem.cough.cough.I have an announcement. **Everyone throws rotten cabbages** Please everyone! **Puts hands up, in defense mode** Ok, ok, I do not own Sailormoon, Naoko T. {uh.sorry if I spelled your name wrong.} does, and so does some other fancy companies, that wants an innocent girls money. Cause if you want it, you can't have it, cause.um.I have a Lawyer too! HAHAHA  
  
3 Days-Chapter 3 (\___/) (='.'=) (")_(") Ain't I cute?  
  
After getting out of the wonderful bath. Mamoru decided to put his "plan" to action.  
  
I only have 3 days; it's all I have.  
  
"Um. Usako?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"What? Your actually asking me?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I mean.um.forget it."  
  
"No, tell me,"  
  
"Well, you never ask me these sort of things"  
  
"Well, do you mind?"  
  
"No, actually, I kind a like it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, as I was asking, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Um.I want to go somewhere."  
  
"Where do you have in mind?"  
  
~~At the train station~~  
  
"You wanna go there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Um.Usako, we can't, I mean."  
  
"But you said that I can go wherever I wanted to go!"  
  
Remember Mamoru-san, you only have 3 days  
  
Mamoru winced, feeling his eyes watering up. He only had three days, and then.and then..lets not think about then.  
  
Mamoru sighed.  
  
"Ok, but just because I love you."  
  
"Thank You Mamo-Chan!"  
  
"Anything for my Usako!"  
  
They walked up to the ticket booth. A young lady, about Usagi's age came and helped them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Karen. How may I help you?"  
  
Mamoru noticed Karen eyeing him, batting her eyelashes his way.  
  
"Oh, is this your sister?" asked Karen.  
  
"No, um, my wife and I would like 2 tickets to Baltimore." (ok, I don't know much about little towns, cause ya know, they're little)  
  
Karen immediately stopped her flirting, and her voice became duller.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She started typing in her computer.  
  
"Um, we have 2 tickets for the next train."  
  
"And when would that be?"  
  
"In about 10 minutes."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"We only have first class left, it'll be $997."  
  
That's a lot of money, but I'll do it for Usako  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Usagi cut in.  
  
"Mamo-chan, we don't have to go, I mean, that's a lot of money."  
  
"No Usako, remember, I said that you can have whatever you want."  
  
"Your so sweet!"  
  
She gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"ahem."  
  
Mamoru pulled out of the kiss, and stared up to a very annoyed Karen.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Would you two mind getting a room?"  
  
"Um, no." He answered.  
  
Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
This went unnoticed by Mamoru-san, but not Usagi.  
  
She marched up to Karen, who was exactly her height.  
  
"Look Karen, that's your name right? Well, just because your jealous of me for having Mamoru, doesn't mean you can act like, as if you have something stuck up your ass. So if you don't mind, I can kiss my husband in public, anywhere I want!"  
  
With that said, she turned around, her twin ponytail, "accidentally" whacked Karen in the face.  
  
Usagi latched her arm through Mamoru's and said.  
  
"Lets go muffin, our train is waiting."  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything, his mouth was wide open.  
  
Usagi quickly noticed the audience that they attracted, and whispered something to him, that sounded like, "I'll tell you later."  
  
The Train ride was a quiet and peaceful one. Usagi and Mamoru talked, ate some snacks, and just let their thoughts close in on them.  
  
~~In Baltimore~~  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's snowing!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled, as he watched his wife twirl around like a child.  
  
"Come on Usako, we have to go."  
  
She nodded her head and followed him. They went up to a taxi, with a sleeping driver.  
  
Mamoru knocked on the windows, quickly waking up the driver.  
  
"Um, sir, I don't think it's time to take a nap, I mean it's like 3:00 in the after noon."  
  
The driver nodded, and helped them load in their luggage. He hopped in the car and started the engine.  
  
"Where vood you vike to vo?" he asked in a very deep accent. But Mamoru understood him completely.  
  
"Take us to the best hotel in town!"  
  
And the driver took off. The drive, like the train, was a very quiet and peaceful one.  
  
Once the arrived at the "Chesik Hotel" the unloaded their luggage, and paid the driver.  
  
~~Inside the hotel~~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi setted down their luggage.  
  
"Hey, Mamo-chan, I'm gonna go freshen up."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever Usako" he replied, not even looking.  
  
When Mamoru, noted that the room was clear, her plopped down on their bed, and sighed.  
  
"How am I ever gonna live without her?" he said to no one in particular.  
  
"It takes time, and patient."  
  
Mamoru jerked up, and stared at the stranger.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
"Yes Dear Mamoru-san, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Answer me, and honestly, is there a way to save her?"  
  
"I am sorry, but that is all I can give you, the Heavens allow no more than 3 days, what is in the past can never be tampered with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am forbidden to tell."  
  
And within a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
As the world turned around, and as time passed by, Mamoru sat there, enjoying the peace, and trying not to look forward to the upcoming future, or should I say, past?  
  
And yet again, the angels in heaven watched, watched over the one, who lost everything, yet have his everything?  
  
-to be continued.  
  
Hehe, I know, it's short, can you blame me? I have like 40 projects to do, 50 homework to finish, and 30 tests to study for. 


	4. Meeting old friends

Hey Readers! I'm back, and I am sooooo sorry for not writing soon. My lil' sister was being a brat, and bugged me for hours, so I couldn't get on and update the story. Oh yeah, to all you readers that read my other story, "H.O.T.~M.A.M.A." I will have it out by today, so look for it kay? Now on with the story!  
  
3 Days By TriDonStaR Chapter 4  
  
~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ladies and Gentlemen: I, Tri*, Do not have the necessary papers, or money for that matter, to own Sailormoon, the sailor senshies, or **sniff** sorry couldn't help it, I, I.I do not own.MAMORU! **sniff** **Wipes face with a handkerchief** That is all.  
  
3 Days Chapter 4  
  
(AN- Ok, I forgot to put this in, but they are in the town in which they grew up. Yup Usagi and Mamoru have known each other ever since they were small)  
  
Mamoru was broken out of his trance, by the sound of the bathroom door creaking.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, can we go somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah sure, where do you have in mind?"  
  
"Um.it's a surprise, just get ready and I'll take you there!"  
  
She closed the door; silence loomed over the room once again.  
  
Usako sure sounds happy, she's never been this happy before. I bet it's something really important.   
  
After getting dressed and ready, Mamoru and Usagi took off.  
  
"Can I take my blindfold off now?" asked Mamoru.  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
"No silly, if I let you see it, then it wouldn't be a surprise!"  
  
Mamoru groaned, and started whining like a child.  
  
"No! I want to see it now! And when I say now, I mean it!"  
  
"Now young man, don't you dare talk to me in that tone again, is that clear?" Usagi played along.  
  
Mamoru pouted.  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
"Now that's my boy," said Usagi, AS she kissed him on the lips.  
  
Before Mamoru knew it, they stopped.  
  
"We're here!" Yelled Usagi as she took off his blindfold. "Oh my god." Mamoru breathed.  
  
He was staring at his old house.  
  
(AN-Ok, I'm going to make up what his house looks like, kay?)  
  
The red paint was still there, though a little chipped. The shiny oak door sat still, in the same spot that it had sat in for over 25 years. There sat the old bench, in which would be occupied in the summer nights, for star gazing, and in winter nights, for a warm blanket and hot cocoa.  
  
Mamoru blinked back tears.  
  
"Hey! Look Mamo-chan!" yelled Usagi.  
  
She was pointing at the walkway that led to the house.  
  
There, imprinted in it, where two pairs of handprints, and the words:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Mamo-chan, that was the corniest thing I had ever heard!"  
  
"But you love me for it, and you know it!"  
  
Usagi blushed.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked up, standing there, holding a shovel, was a man with long black hair.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry, it's just, my husband use to live here."  
  
"M-M-Mamoru Chiba?"  
  
"Yes, that's me, why?"  
  
"It's me, Chad."  
  
"You mean, dudemister?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey bro, long time no see."  
  
And they each shared a hug.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" asked Chad  
  
"Oh, that's my wife."  
  
Chad nudged Mamoru in the ribs, lightly.  
  
And whispered to Mamoru.  
  
"Hey man, you sure know how to choose women, she sure is HOT!"  
  
"Does your wife know that you talk like that?"  
  
"Talk like what?" came a loud voice behind them  
  
Mamoru turned around.  
  
Chad gulped.  
  
"Your Married to Rei?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Chad, who are these people?" asked Rei  
  
He turned around, to face a mad raven-haired lady.  
  
"Uh, n-n-nothing Rei, I was just talking to old Mamoru here."  
  
At the name, Rei's face immediately brightened up and she rushed down to where they were.  
  
"Mamoru!" she yelled, as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Long time no see buddy!"  
  
"Same to you Rei, so you're married to the dudemister,"  
  
"Yeah, so whose this lovely lady?"  
  
"It's his wife!" yelled Chad.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Rei went over to Usagi and put out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm-"  
  
"I know, your Rei."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Hello, pryro, it's me!"  
  
Rei's faced turned into a grin.  
  
"U-U-Usagi?!?"  
  
"Yup, the one and only!"  
  
"Usagi!" Rei screamed, as she enveloped Usagi a great big hug.  
  
"Uh. Rei. Can't. Breathe!"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Dude! That babe is Usagi?" yelled, and asked Chad.  
  
"Yup, that babe is my Usagi!"  
  
"Man, she's, ya know, HOT!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I married her!"  
  
Rei and Usagi whacked Mamoru and Chad on the head.  
  
"I was just kidding Usako!" said Mamoru in defense.  
  
"Yeah, me too Rei!" yelled Chad beside him  
  
"Uhmp!" was all that came from Usagi, as she pouted.  
  
"Oh come on Usagi, please, pretty please, forgive me?" Mamoru asked with a puppy dogface.  
  
Usagi stared at him, and a smile took over the frown on her face.  
  
"Oh, alright!" she gave in, and Lunged at him, kissing the daylights out of him.  
  
Next to them, Chad was begging on his knees.  
  
"Aw, come on Rei, you know I was just kidden with cha baby, you are the one I love," said a pathetic looking Chad.  
  
But he just had to push his luck.  
  
"That's why I married you." He mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!?!" yelled Rei.  
  
"Um. You're beautiful? Hehe **gulp**"  
  
Rei jumped on Chad. And in a few seconds, she had him pinned to the sidewalk.  
  
"Chad, you are such a disgrace, I don't know what grandpa saw in you, I mean you are such a-"  
  
"Mommy, can we go outside to play?" asked a small voice, coming from the door.  
  
The couples stared at the door.  
  
There, stood two kids, one was a boy, the other was a girl. They both had raven black hair.  
  
"Um, yeah sure kids."  
  
"Ok Mommy!" they were just about to skip away when.  
  
"Kids! Help Daddy please, mommy's gone crazy again!"  
  
The kids sighed, and dragged their feet to where their parents were. The boy pulled Rei off of Chad, and the girl pulled Chad up to his feet.  
  
Chad brushed the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"Thanks Julie"  
  
"No prob. Dad." Replied Julie.  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!" yelled Rei, as she fought against the small arms holding her down.  
  
"NO MOM! CUT IT OUT!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Julie! Help me!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm coming Todd!" yelled Julie.  
  
And as she and Todd, held their mom back, Chad hid behind Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
After moments of struggling, Rei finally calmed down.  
  
"OK! OK! I won't try to kill your father." She said.  
  
Julie and Todd let go of her.  
  
"Come here Baby," said Rei.  
  
Chad obeyed and walked up to Rei.  
  
As he walked up to her-  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" yelled Rei, as she chased Chad down the streets.  
  
Julie and Todd shook their heads, and said to Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
"See what we have to put up everyday."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, I know your pain, with Rei pryro around, everything's a mess." Said Usagi in sympathy, as she shook her head.  
  
Julie and Todd's face brightened up.  
  
"Your Usagi!"  
  
Usagi seemed surprised.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Julie and Todd each took hold of Usagi's hand and led her towards their house, while Mamoru followed behind, chuckling.  
  
"How do we know? Mom always tells us about how she and you always fought when you were younger. And how you would always call her pryro and she would always call you meatball head."  
  
"She did? That Rei!" Usagi said, her face in horror.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. Mom says that you were her first real friend; she also says that you were her bested -(is that a word?)- Friend.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Usagi in shock.  
  
"Yeah **huff** really **wheeze**" said Rei from behind.  
  
Usagi turned around, to see Rei holding Chad by the ears. "Awww Thank Rei!" said Usagi, her eyes tearing up.  
  
Usagi ran over and hugged Rei crying into her shirt.  
  
"Hey Meatball head, your making my shirt wet!" said Rei, even though she was crying too.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Mamoru, who was quiet all this time, decided to speak up.  
  
"Hey Usako, we have to go."  
  
"Oh, ok Mamo-chan."  
  
Julie and Todd brightened up.  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
The each went over and hugged Mamoru.  
  
"Um, hello?" asked a very confused Mamoru.  
  
"We know all about you! Mom talks about you as much as she talks about Usagi." Said Todd.  
  
"Yeah! She says you and Usagi were destined to be together!" said Julie.  
  
"Yup, we are destined, that's why I married her!" said Mamoru, as he stared lovingly at Usagi.  
  
Usagi blushed.  
  
"Really?" asked Julie.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sorry we have to go."  
  
"Awww, can't you stay?" asked Todd.  
  
"Yeah Bro! Why don't you and your babe-"  
  
Rei whacked Chad.  
  
"I mean, ahem, Mamoru why don't you and your wife stay for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, we don't really want to be a bother." Protested Usagi.  
  
"Oh no, it's ok, we would love to have the "famous" lovebirds dine with us!" said Rei.  
  
Usagi pretended to glare at her, but soon broke out laughing, as she and Rei fell to the floor cracking up.  
  
Chad and Mamoru shook their heads.  
  
"Do you even know why we married them?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I have No clue dude, No clue."  
  
This comment earned both of them a smack on the head, with a pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner went just lovely, they all talked about old times, new times, and just happy times.  
  
After Dinner, Chad and Mamoru went into the living room to have, ahem, "Man talk"  
  
While Usagi and Rei went to wash the dishes.  
  
~~The "Man" talk~~  
  
"Hey so how have you been dude?" ask Chad.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Oh, so where's your bunch?"  
  
"Excuse me, my bunch?"  
  
"Um, yeah, your kids?"  
  
"Oh, we don't have any, yet."  
  
"But you've been married for like 4 years!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Man, I bet she's angry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you haven't given her what she wants?"  
  
"And what is it that she wants?"  
  
"Dude, you are so stupid, women wants to get into mens pants!"  
  
"Chad! Shut Up! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
"Um, maybe, but all I'm saying is that Usagi wants to have se-"  
  
"Daddy!" yelled a voice from up stairs.  
  
"Yes Julie?"  
  
"Todd is mess 'n' up my room!"  
  
"Todd, little man, stop!"  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
"Hey um, Chad, I'm gonna go get a drink."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
As Mamoru walked to the kitchen, he heard Usagi and Rei talking.  
  
"Rei, its just Mamoru has been acting really weird."  
  
"How, he was like that the last time I saw you guys, even more romantic."  
  
"Well, you see, when we got married, he's been really into his work, and never has time for me. Then one day, he wakes up and starts acting like, like his old self."  
  
"Well, don't you like that?"  
  
"Of course I like that! But it's confusing, I mean, what if he doesn't love me anymore. I just don't know him anymore, he isn't the Mamoru I knew, and loved." Said Usagi, sniffing at the end.  
  
"Oh don't worry Usagi, it'll work out, I promise." Said Rei, as she gave Usagi a hug.  
  
Mean while, out side the kitchen, stood Mamoru. His heart was breaking.  
  
Of course I love her! But I wouldn't blame her for being suspicious, not with the way I've been treating her these past 4 years.   
  
Getting back to Chad, Mamoru sat down and started staring at the pictures, hanging on the walls. There were pictures of Vacations with Chad and his whole family; there were happy Christmas pictures, and all the other happy pictures that you could think of.  
  
Mamoru was broken out of his trance by Chad.  
  
"Man, like I was saying, Usagi's 22! You're like 26! You better start having a family, I mean she loves you and all, but she's not gonna wait that long for you to grow up!"  
  
Chad was right, no matter how hard it was to admit that he was right, he was right. (confusing huh?)  
  
"Bro, your right." Said Mamoru.  
  
-And the angels watched, watched over the one who lost his everything, yet had a chance to get his everything?  
  
-THE END! (No, I'm just kidding!)  
  
Replay:  
  
-And the angels watched, watched over the one who lost his everything, yet had a chance to get his everything?  
  
-To be continued  
  
Thanx for reading, I will have chapter 5 out by tomorrow! So keep a look out for it kay? For now, Ja ne! 


	5. Good info! must read!

To all you readers!  
  
On the last chapter (chapter 4) When I described what was imprinted on the sidewalk, it got screwed up, and, didn't come out, so this is what it said:  
  
Mamoru Loves Usagi 4 ever and ever!  
  
And Mamoru, himself wrote this, when they were both small, to all you readers that are confused about the "4 ever and ever" part. 


	6. Stupid girl

Hey there folks! I know, I know, I haven't updated since forever, and I know I lied about the updating tomorrow thing, the fact is that I have been having major writes block, and have taken time off to study for my mid- terms. I am way bored about it, and hate it, I curse this month, for I have to take the week after next. I will probably not be able to update soon, but for now, here's the next chapter of "3 Days" Enjoy (  
  
3 days By TriDonStaR Chapter 5  
  
The next day, Mamoru and Usagi decided to go take walk around, remembering old times, and planning to make new times to remember (confusing?)  
  
"Mamo-chan, Look!"  
  
"What is it Usako??" worried ness evident in his voice.  
  
Mamoru followed Usagi's gaze.  
  
It was an antique shop.  
  
"I use to go there all the time, the have the best things, I'm surprised that their still around!"  
  
Walking into the store, Usagi eyes a beautiful music box.  
  
"Oh my gosh Mamo-chan! It's so pretty!"  
  
The music box was clearly old. The wooden box in which held it together, was worn away. But that feature, made it look even prettier, true the box was old, but that did not stop its rare beauty.  
  
Usagi turned the knob, instantly, soft music came from within the box. As the dancers inside moved and did ballet with each other.  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
"Usako, do you want it?"  
  
"Yes! But, it costs a bundle, come on Mamo-chan, lets go."  
  
"Ok Usako, you just wait outside for me!"  
  
"Sure, but hurry kay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will,"  
  
Mamoru took the box over to the cashier. She was an old plump women, probably in her 50's, but her face held a kind face.  
  
"Hello there deary, how can I help you?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering, if you can tell me hiw much this music box is?"  
  
"Oh, that's a work of treasure, it'll be $350!"  
  
Mamoru's face sadden.  
  
It cost a lot, I didn't bring a lot of cash with me, probably, a little over $150.  
  
Thank you Ma'm, but I'm afraid that I will have to put it back, I don't have enough money.  
  
But the kind women smiled.  
  
"Are you buying this for a love one?"  
  
"Yes ma'm"  
  
"Since it's almost Christmas, how about I give you a discount?"  
  
Mamoru's face brightened.  
  
"Really? I mean, you'll actually do that?"  
  
"Of course, can't get in the way of young love."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"Your welcome, how much do you have?"  
  
"$150"  
  
"Sold, here you do deary, do you want it wrapped?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
And the kind old women, wrapped it.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were walking around, when.  
  
"Look Mamo-chan! There's an event or something over there!"  
  
Dragging Mamoru along, Usagi rushed to the center of town.  
  
"Not to fast Usako, I can't feel my legs!"  
  
Propped up, smack dab right in the middle of everything, there stood a tall Christmas tree.  
  
"Isn't it pretty Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Um, sure, whatever you say Usako,"  
  
Everyone around them, was holding a candle. The street lights were extinguished, and the only remaining light sources were that of the tree and the many candles.  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas!  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas!  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas, And a happy, NEW YEAR!  
  
All around them, there were murmurs of joy and happiness, as every one sang different carols, and danced.  
  
Mamoru stared at the angel beside him. Her face was lit up with joy, as she sang along to the tunes of Christmas.  
  
"Oh come on Mamo-chan! Stop being a sour pickle and sing!"  
  
"No, it's ok Usako, you sing."  
  
Usagi pouted.  
  
Won't Mamo-chan ever loosen up? He's always so tense around me, am I the reason?  
  
"Usagi! Mamoru!"  
  
The couple looked over, and standing there, was Rei and Chad, with their children.  
  
Rei ran up to meet with Usagi, stealing her away from Mamoru with girl talk.  
  
Chad went over to talk to some of his friends that lived around town. And the kids rushed off with their friends.  
  
Mamoru was left alone, he was deep in thought, and forgot the people around him. Had he made Uasko sad?  
  
He clearly saw the pain in her face, when he refused to sing. Did she really want that badly for him to sing?  
  
"It's not the singing, that she wants Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru jerked around, standing there, was Gabrielle.  
  
"Gabrielle!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do I do, she's not mad at me, is she?"  
  
"My dear boy, figure that one your self, is she?"  
  
Mamoru saw once again, the pain written on her face, just moments before.  
  
"What have I done, to make her so mad?"  
  
"Dear boy, she is not mad, at you, but of bigger reasons."  
  
"What are these bigger reasons?"  
  
"I am forbidden to answer yours, but you can answer mine. What is it, that Usagi so dearly wants?"  
  
Mamoru thought, as hard as his brain could let him, but in the end, he got nothing, but confused.  
  
"Are you saying that, Usako wants a present."  
  
If Gabrielle was not an angel, he would of walked up to Mamoru and slapped him.  
  
"Mamoru, dear boy, use your brain, it is something more then a present!"  
  
"What then, please, wise angel, what is it?"  
  
"Begging will get you no where in life, people will take pity on you, dear boy, God gave you life, to enjoy and fulfill. Most people leave life. Without ever enjoying or fulfilling anything."  
  
"But dear angel of the heavens, what is it that I have to do?"  
  
"I leave you with no answers, but with one clue,"  
  
"Fulfill Usagi's want, before her time runs out."  
  
"What! You mean, Usagi's not going to stay?"  
  
"What has happened cannot be changed."  
  
And he disappeared, but Mamoru knew that he would be back.  
  
Gabrielle's words echoed through Mamoru's mind.  
  
"Enjoy life, and fulfill."  
  
Enjoy life? I am, aren't I?   
  
Mamoru looked over to Usagi, the pain that once covered a face, was gone, and replaced by joy once again.  
  
Give her what she wants.  
  
What does Usako want? I've given her the trip here, what else can she possibly want?  
  
Mamoru looked around for a clue.  
  
Rudolf the red nose reindeer, Had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him, You would even say it glows. All of the other reindeers, Use to laugh and call him names, They never let poor Rudolf, Join in any reindeer games. The one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say. Rudolf with your nose so bright, Won't you guide my sleigh to night.  
  
That's it!   
  
~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~`@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Usagi, where's Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi looked around for a certain blue-eyed ebony haired guy.  
  
"You know Rei, I don't actually know hwere he is, but he must not be far."  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to have are performance, please gather around. And for you lovely couple, we have a special "famous" guest tonight. You all might know him as, MAMORU CHIBA!  
  
The whole crowd started whispering, very loud. Rumors and "I knew him" where heard, also a few of.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba? You mean, the famous cute guy we knew years ago?"  
  
"MAMORU CHIBA?!? You mean that Danny's son?"  
  
"Yeah, and Cassy's boy?"  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know, Mamoru's parents are suppose to be DEAD, but work with me people, lets just all pretend that Mamoru had a father, and a mother, and lived a happy childhood. So in this story NO ORPHANAGE, NO DEAD PARENTS, AND NO FLAMES! HEHE, Just had to add the last one in)  
  
"I knew him, use to help me with my groceries, nice boy"  
  
"Not to mention a lady killer,"  
  
"I know, he was devilishly handsome,"  
  
"He was in my 5th grade class, but never really noticed me,"  
  
"I know, he was always hangen with Usagi,"  
  
"You mean Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah her, all the girls were jelous of her, because she was really pretty."  
  
"Is she that pretty?"  
  
"Gorgeous, she was like and angel,"  
  
Then a gu cuts in.  
  
"Yeah I knew her, heck! If she wasn't with Mamoru back then, I would of taken her!"  
  
This caused the guy a whack in the head, by his wife.  
  
"I was just joking Makoto, not for real!"  
  
"Ken, you are always so stubborn!"  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up.  
  
Ken and Makoto?   
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Oh, what? USAGI?"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
The two girls lunged at each other, and gave a big hug.  
  
"Oh Makoto, it's been so long that I've seen you, what is it? 10 years?"  
  
"I know, you still look the same, still have the old Meatballs huh?"  
  
Usagi smiled, but then leaned in and whispered.  
  
"So, your married to Ken huh?"  
  
Makoto blushed.  
  
But Usagi was confused.  
  
"How can you be married to Ken, you left remembe-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I met Ken, years later, and, um, he just popped the question,"  
  
Makoto blushed again, but she suddenly had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So, Usagi, who are you married to?"  
  
It was Usagi's turn to blush.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Ah Usagi, your no fair, please tell me?"  
  
"Uh.NO,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please, with a cherry on t-"  
  
Now, without further ado, MAMORU CHIBA!  
  
Usagi, who was not listening the first time they said his name, heard them say it this time.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
Makoto was suddenly confused with Usagi's reaction.  
  
"What is it Usagi? What?"  
  
Still, no answer from Usagi.  
  
"USAGI!!! Answer me!"  
  
After a few awkward moments, Usagi finally shook out of her shocked expression.  
  
"M-Makoto, d-did you just hear what that man said?"  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru Chiba, so what?"  
  
"Do you remember him from our school? Back in 7th grade?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Usagi could have slapped her, is she that dense?  
  
"Ok, since your so smart, guess what my last name is." "Duh, Tsukino,"  
  
This time, Usagi did whack Makoto on the head.  
  
"IF I'M MARRIED, THEN WHY DO I STILL HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME?"  
  
"Ok, ok, relax, sheesh, I just forgot about that detail, but how am I suppose to guess what your new last name is, there could be millions upon millions of options."  
  
"I'll give you a clue, he was in our 7th grade class,"  
  
"Um, so if you married Ryan, then your last name would be boycott,"  
  
"No, it's not Ryan,"  
  
"Ok, um, O, here's one, you married Justin, that Chinese guy, then your last name would be Tsai,"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Ok, ok, don't have a cow, um how about Mamoru, nah, couldn't be him, I mean you always fought."  
  
"Bingo,"  
  
"..."  
  
"WHAT?? But, but."  
  
"Lita, you left after 7th grade, and never knew what happened, you see me and Mamoru, um, went out after you left,"  
  
"Why then, why couldn't you went out with him before I left?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't-"  
  
Ahem, um ladies in the back.  
  
Everyone turned to face Makoto and Usagi.  
  
"Yes?" asked Makoto.  
  
Can you please quiet down; our show is about to start.  
  
"Oh, so sorry."  
  
That's ok, Now, Finally Ladies and Gentlemen, We will start are Christmas program, please give a warm welcome to MAMORU CHIBA!  
  
Every one clapped, and a few screamed,  
  
"You da man, man."  
  
"Rock on!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Come on show us you can sing!"  
  
Usagi glanced around, sure enough, there were girls batting their eyelashes Mamoru's way, and some where fighting to get closer.  
  
That Mamo-chan, he's even hot without trying  
  
Usagi sighed, and thought of how lucky she is, to have a Mamoru to herself.  
  
Well, I have to be selfish, sometimes, can't always share  
  
The show started.  
  
Um, Hi, as you know, I'm Mamoru Chiba, and um some of you know me. Because I use to live here, but sorry to all you ladies, but I'm taken.  
  
The in the crowed stopped batting, their eyes. Then one girl was even brave enough to ask,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is your girlfriend?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. Even now, he still had it.  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru chuckling, and snorted to herself.  
  
Flirt  
  
The girl that called out the answers stepped up, she had black hair, reaching to her shoulders, was fairly attractive, but not as pretty as Usagi, or Rei, or Lita for that matter.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I am so sorry miss, but she is not my girlfriend.  
  
"What, you said that you are taken, is it your fiancé?"  
  
(A/N: How stupid can this girl get?)  
  
No, when I said I'm taken, I really meant I'm taken, and miss, if you try and break us up, it won't work, because I'm taken.  
  
(A/N: I KNOW, you hate me, it made no sense, but I have my reasons)  
  
The girl looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean, your taken?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
How stupid is this girl?   
  
The stupid girl continued to talk.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I'm not going to tell you her name, or else it'll ruin the whole story, don't ask, but for now, I'm going to call that girl the stupid girl, ok?)  
  
"Hey Mamoru, even if you are taken, I bet I don't have to try and break you up. I'm already pretty, so why don't you just dump that loser girl of yours, and come to a real women."  
  
Usagi saw red, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WHAT PART OF "I'M TAKEN" DON'T YOU FREAKEN UNDERSTAND????"  
  
This did not go pass the stupid girl.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"  
  
"LIKE HE KNOWS YOU?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU IF HE KNOWS ME,"  
  
Usagi walked up to the stage, that was placed out side by the way, and climbed on to it. She was now standing inches away from Mamoru.  
  
"I'll show you if he knows me or not,"  
  
Usagi all of a sudden grabbed Mamoru's head, and bent it down to hers, their lips touching.  
  
Gasps were heard, as the couple kissed, as well as cat calls, and jealous glares.  
  
When the couple finally pulled apart, Mamoru looked dazed.  
  
But the stupid girl was turning red.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KISSING MAMORU!!"  
  
Mamoru snapped out of his lovely trance.  
  
No one gets away with dissing my Usako  
  
(A/N: Whenever Mamoru talks, he's gonna talk in the Microphone, so all of his dialogue is italicized ok?)  
  
Um, miss, she can kiss me if she wants, anytime, and day, anywhere.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Excuse me, if I'm offending you, or anybody out there, but she's my wife.  
  
That did it.  
  
The stupid girls jaw dropped, as well as all the other girls in the crowd.  
  
"Y-You can't b-be serious, you're joking right?"  
  
No ma'm, I'm not, she is my wife.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mamoru's eyebrow twitched.  
  
How dense can this girl get  
  
Ok miss; since you obviously don't get what I'm saying, and it isn't quite processing in your small brain, I'll say it again. She is my wife, as in, bounded by marriage, as in I love her, she loves me, you get it yet?  
  
The stupid girl finally got it. And left quite embarrassed.  
  
"Mamo-chan, that was sweet,"  
  
"Nothing is sweeter then you,"  
  
Usagi playfully hit Mamoru in the arm, and mumbled,  
  
"You are so corny"  
  
"I know, but you love me for it,"  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Did you like, and I promise, I'll have the next chapter out soon, promise, scouts honor, well maybe.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
-Tri* 


	7. You selfish Man!

Hi-hi! Ok, I typed a better chapter, but my computer lost the file, so I had to start over, this is not the original copy, so sorry if it sux! But I have something to say.  
  
EXAMS ARE OVER!!  
  
YEAH! That means that I will be typing for the whole week, working out my chapters, and maybe, if a miracle happens, I will even finish this story.  
  
So, before I start, I would like to thanks to all that has been patiently waiting, and I know, I'm bad at updating, but can you blame me? I've been having a lot of stress, so, thanks again. Now, here's the story that you've have been waiting for!  
  
~~Disclaimer~~ NO MORE EXAMS! Sorry, just had to say that, my semester finals are finally over! Yeah, and Christmas break is here!  
  
Anyways.  
  
I do not own Sailormoon, but Mamoru is another story.  
  
Teehee.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
(A/N: Ok, my writing may be different, since I do write different ways for different stories, this chapter will be more elaborate and detailed.)  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stayed outside through the whole event, but after getting cold and their noses turning a deeply colored blue hue, they decided to get something to eat.  
  
Walking into the restaurant, "Me hoa Boag Vang " Usagi and Mamoru stopped to look at their surroundings.  
  
The walls were painted with religious art, of God, Jesus, and Angels, making it extraordinary beautiful. The tapestries were gold and velvet, making all that looks upon it feel royal. And right in the middle of the ceiling, was a window made of expensive French glass.  
  
Past the vastness glass window, was the beautiful night sky. Covered with stars winking, and the beautiful moon, standing and showing it's true form.  
  
As Usagi stared out into the sky, Mamoru stared at her. The moon and stars rays glistening off her petite face. Making her face pale, and white as the new fallen snow.  
  
Yes, her face was pale, not in a sickly way, but quite the opposite, in which her face glowed with an enchanting aura. Her face was not exactly pale, but a pearly white color, exactly like the moon itself.  
  
But that was not all that added to her beauty, the shadows from the light of the lit candles danced upon her lovely features, making her.extremely beautiful. Even the goddess of love, Aphrodite, could not compare to Usagi's rare, innocent beauty.  
  
Mamoru new he was crazy. Where did he get all that from? He was not the poetic-romantic type, for he never believed in such nonsense. If anyone out there could read his thoughts, they would gag and barf.  
  
Actually, Mamoru would gag and barf too. But, Usagi seemed to always get that affect on him, bringing out a forbidden side to him.  
  
While Usagi stared at the moon, and Mamoru stared at Usagi while she was staring at the moon. An impatient waiter tapped his foot, and asked again.  
  
"Sin hoa mai guo moun ang cay ye?"  
  
(Translation: Excuse me Sir and Mademoiselle, would you please allow me to escort you to your table?)  
  
Of course this question went completely unnoticed by the couple, who kept their eyes fixed on a particular spot.  
  
The waiter rolled his eyes, and his blood begined to boil. If he didn't have anybody to waiter too, how would he afford and care for his 3 children and his immensely fat wife?  
  
He was about to loose his nerves. He seriously wanted to yell at the couple, with some very colorful choice words, but quickly thought it over.  
  
If he did loose his temper, yell at them, pick up his paycheck, and quickly exit, he would feel good.  
  
But then he'd have to go home.to a very messy house, with children running about, and see his very fat, and lazy wife, sitting on the sofa eating chocolate. And what would he say to her?  
  
'Honey, I got fired, so now your going to have to loose weight and get a job?  
  
She'd yell at him and kick him out! Either way, it was a win-win situation. Which way should he choose? You tell me.  
  
Well I for one hoped that he chooses the right way, which is?  
  
"Um, ahem, Excuse me?"  
  
Mamoru broke out of his train of thought, the waiter completely screwed up their perfect moment.  
  
Mamoru glared at the waiter.  
  
If glares can kill, that particular waiter would be dead, buried, and gone.  
  
The waiter, who took no notice at Mamoru, stared at Usagi, who was still in a hypnotic trance with the moon.  
  
Feeling eyes on her, Usagi stopped her glaze, and looked down.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
The waiter was really annoyed.  
  
Usagi stared at the waiter, she had no clue.  
  
Seeing that the tension was greatly high, Mamoru decided to break it.  
  
"Um, can I help you?"  
  
The waiter rolled hi eyes, and pointed behind Mamoru.  
  
Seeing that the waiter wanted him to see something, Mamoru stared behind him, and saw a long line of people, waiting to pass by.  
  
Why did they not yell at the couple, and push pass them? Well, obviously, these people came from high noble ranks, in which the properly knew their manners, and kept quiet.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi blushed, and moved aside for the on-goers to pass.  
  
The waiter, who kept quiet, clenched his fists together and asked the couple again.  
  
"Sin hoa mai guo moun ang cay ye?"  
  
Usagi gapped at him, while Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know what you just said,"  
  
The waiter sighed. He seriously wanted to grab a fork and shove it down Mamoru's mouth.  
  
He repeated again, in English this time.  
  
"Would you please follow me to your table?"  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
After getting settled down, the waiter called one of his co-waiters, and disappeared off, never wanting to see the couple again.  
  
"Good evening sir and madam, my name is Dean. I will be serving you today, what would you like to order?"  
  
Usagi kept quiet, she didn't even know what they sold here. The only thing that she knew how to order, were cheeseburgers and fries.  
  
Seeing that Usagi didn't know how to order, Mamour ordered for the both of them.  
  
"My wife and I, would like the Cha Uc Soua Yeh Noung, and a plate of Grou Moung,"  
  
"Ok, and what would you lovely couple like to drink?"  
  
"White wine, not to bitter, and not to strong,"  
  
"White wine it is,"  
  
He took their menus and disappeared behind two doors, leading to what Mamoru assumed, as the kitchen.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Everywhere in the restaurant, was noisy, from people talking, to the violin music playing, and even to the eating part, you couldn't mistake the benevolent feeling.  
  
All was talking, except a small-secluded table, where sat a beautiful angelic blonde, and a handsome, raven haired, or is it ebony? Man, with cerulean blue eyes, that was almost black, except for the hint of blue.  
  
Deciding to break the silent moment, Mamour dared to speak.  
  
"So, Usako, what do you think of this place?"  
  
Surprised, Usagi answered her true positive feelings, knowing that Mamoru would never laugh.  
  
"Well, Mamo-chan, I think it's beautiful, the tapestries and artwork, really catches my eyes. The atmosphere is romantic, making me feel like I'm in a fairy tale."  
  
Mamoru. Was. Shocked. He never noticed the paintings and tapestries; he wasn't the type to notice.  
  
"Um, same here, I completely agree with you,"  
  
Usagi smiled, and returned to her hazy trance, of staring off.  
  
Mamoru didn't want her to go back to the intense stare of hers, so he decided to strike up another conversation.  
  
"So, um, Usako, I bought something for you, do you want it now?"  
  
What was he thinking? Of course she would want to see it! And that was that.  
  
Gathering up his courage, he reached down, to grab the gift-wrapped parcel.  
  
He had no idea why he was nervous; it wasn't like he was proposing!  
  
Lifting up the package, Usagi's eyes brightened, making Mamoru loose his breath, but he proceeded on, giving her the heavy present.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan! You shouldn't have!"  
  
"No, it's alright Usako, I wanted too!"  
  
"Well, if you say so."  
  
She hastily tore off the unwanted wrap, and gasped in surprise.  
  
"M-Mamo-chan, y-you shouldn't have,"  
  
Unknown to her, Mamoru knew that the music box was what she had been dying for.  
  
"Yes Usako, anything for yo-"  
  
"Here you go,"  
  
Mamoru glared at the waiter, another happy moment was screwed. Mamoru cursed right then and there, that all waiters were to be rid of, and burned at the stake.  
  
Harsh, he knows, but.it was so close to be a loving moment, so close, but then the stupid waiter had to screw it up. Damn him!  
  
He was about to give the waiter a good kick in the ass, when he looked over at Usagi, smelling the food, with glee and happiness in her eyes.  
  
His mood quickly changed, funny how she does that to him.  
  
*************************  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like children?"  
  
"Um, yes,"  
  
"Do you want to have one?"  
  
Mamoru choked at that particular question.  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you ok?"  
  
"Um, yeah, Usako?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About your question, yes I like I children, but to have one? It is simply too much work, and I already have enough on my hands,"  
  
Usagi frowned, how selfish is he? This is not the same man that she fell in love with! His heart has frozen, making an ice barrier, closing even her out.  
  
So hard, that even she can't thaw it.  
  
"And, children costs a lot, and our apartment has to many breakable stuff to have children running around brea-"  
  
"SLAM!"  
  
Usagi threw her fork and spoon on the table, and stood up.  
  
Her eyes cold, and unbearable to look at.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Don't you 'Usako' me, you selfish man!"  
  
Mamoru stared at her, what did he do now?  
  
"What, did you not like your food?"  
  
Usagi clenched her jaws together, he was excruciating. She couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her coat, Usagi rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Mamoru with the bill, and a broken heart.  
  
-to be continued.  
  
I know! It wasn't long, but I had to go to my friends house, yeah, you know it's you Vicki, so for now, I'm going to end it here, and start on my other story.  
  
Ja! ~Tri* 


	8. A new chance

Hi there! Ok, this maybe the last chapter, I dunno. I might have another chapter, but this might be the last chapter, so, brace yourself.  
  
IF THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, THAN I'VE FINISHED MY FIRST STORY!!!  
  
Yeah, I know, I have a lot of stories posted, but none of them is finished.  
  
But I'll let you read, so here it is.  
  
3 Days Chapter (Uh, hehe, I don't actually know, but I'll get right to it, in the, maybe future.)  
  
~~Disclaimer~~ I do not own Sailormoon, how hard is it for you guys to remember this? There's only 5 freaken words!!! Teehee.  
  
636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636  
  
Mamoru paid the bill and quickly rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
Hoping that Gabrielle would magically appear and have the answers, Mamoru yelled out.  
  
"Gabrielle? Are you there?"  
  
No answers, already the town was cold and deserted.  
  
The inhabitants in their houses, sleeping, laughing, or eating for that matter.  
  
Only a few strays walking aimlessly around greeted Mamoru's sight.  
  
Out of all of them, there was no sight of a blonde beauty.  
  
His breathing went ragged.  
  
Had Usako disappeared? What if someone kidnapped her? Did she take a plane trip to another country forever leaving him?  
  
I know you think that last question was pointless and thoroughly amusing, but ask yourself. If you had ever lost a love one, mostly a love one with a credit card, a licenses, and is legally an adult, these questions have a meaning.  
  
And those meanings count ever so dearly.  
  
Quickly scanning his brain for places where Usako could be, he found no answers, but one.  
  
A place where he hates, a place where he never wanted to see ever again.  
  
The retirement home for elders.  
  
Why he hates that place? Because he never wanted to go there? No! Ever thought of his parents? His father in particular?  
  
Ahh yes, his father. The one man that Mamoru despised the most. He left Mamoru and his mother when he was very young, to go out into the world and do business.  
  
Work before family.  
  
Mamoru vowed that he would never do that to his family, when he grew up. Little did he know, like father like son.  
  
As in the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
Mamoru rushed into the building.  
  
He went to the check in counter, where there was a girl, about the age of 24.  
  
"Excuse ma'm, do you know where I can find Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
(A/N: I know his name is supposed to be 'Danny' but I decided to change it to 'Mamoru' you know, like a father and son thing)  
  
Yes, Mamoru hated his name when he was little. It was a reminder of where he came from, or who he was related too.  
  
Why not change his name? Because he loved the way Usako would call him "Mamo-chan" her protector.  
  
"Yes, he's in the lounge, may I ask who you are, and if you are related to him in any possible way?"  
  
She looked up; her eyes became wide, and then suddenly started batting.  
  
Oh brother, can't these girls get the fact that I'm taken?   
  
"My name is Chiba Mamoru, I'm his son."  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry; I should o recognized the resemblance, strong chin, sexy blue eyes, a six pac-"  
  
"Um, ma'm?"  
  
"Oh, um, just sign in on the clip board, and put you phone number on this piece of white paper,"  
  
"Why do I have to put my phone number?"  
  
"So that I can call you and then we can go out to dinner,"  
  
She batted her eyes again.  
  
How sickening  
  
"Um ma'm, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm taken,"  
  
"What! By who?"  
  
"Look on the clip board, and try to find someone else with the same last name as mine,"  
  
"Um, Usagi Chiba? Your sister? What about her?"  
  
"You've got it wrong miss, she's my wife,"  
  
Mamoru stifled his laughter, as the girl became red with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, should of known, I mean she has blonde hair and you have."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Extremely dark hair, silky to the touch, and sexy ey-"  
  
"Ahem,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go see my father now?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
And Mamoru left, never wanting that to happen again.  
  
(A/N: Ok, your asking, what's the meaning of that? Why did I put that nurse in there? Well, I got bored and decided to change it, to make it seem longer, so you guys won't have to waste your time to read a short chapter, kapeesh?)  
  
He looked around the lounge, in search for blonde.  
  
There she was, her back was to him. But she was giggling, with.-HIS FATHER!!!  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Hmm? What-"  
  
She turned around, to see Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, hello Mamoru,"  
  
He winced at the name.  
  
"Um, yeah, just wanted to see where you ran off to, and I find you with- him,"  
  
Mamour glared at his father.  
  
"Now, Now, son, your wife here seems to be upset, did you do anything to her?"  
  
"And why would it concern you?"  
  
"Mamoru! That is no way to talk to your father!"  
  
"I don't think father would be the exact words to describe him, how bout a low-life bastard who left my mother and me to go off and work!"  
  
"Mamoru! You take that back!"  
  
The elderly Mamoru, who had been calm and quiet throughout this feud, decided to step in a break the tension that was increasing by the minute.  
  
"Usagi dear, it is quite alright, I do not hold a grudge against what my son has said. For it is all true,"  
  
He turned to face Mamoru.  
  
"Son, I know I haven't been there for you, in your youth years, but what can I do? I can't just turn back time, believe me, as much as I want to, the heavens wont allow it, and by gods, no one can force such serious beings!"  
  
"Then why did you leave?" asked Mamoru, in a quiet tone.  
  
"Dear Lord! Boy, I know I made mistakes on leaving you with your mum and all, but I am human! And what is past has passed. I know you don't want to be like me, but look at yourself! You nearly missed Christmas with your family, because of some, some.BUSINESS!"  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
Mamoru stared up at Usagi.  
  
"Usako? How?" "Mamoru, your always on trips, leaving me alone, I don't mean to be selfish, but I need someone to talk to, and I've been contacting your father for years now, telling him about me, and most importantly, you."  
  
"What! You actually contact him? Without my permission?"  
  
"Mamoru! For God's sake, you are not the boss of me!"  
  
"She is right son, you need to learn to forgive, what is in the past, has passed, and there is nothing you can do to change it. Don't hold a grudge on things like that; think of the future, think of YOUR WIFE! Who you've been neglecting ever since you got married! And here I thought you would grow up to be happy, boy, was I ever wrong,"  
  
Usagi sat still, she never really wanted to tell Mamoru what she thought, that way.  
  
She wanted to confront him, slowly. Never in her life had she wanted to rush.  
  
Even when they got married, she didn't want to until 2 years later!  
  
It's just, maybe this was for the better, maybe Mamoru needed to know that.he was slowly changing into the man, he vowed to hate.  
  
"And further more, I haven't been getting any younger, and I need some children to be playing with,"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
The elder Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"What? It is true, son, you need to settle down, and take things, um, into you one hands?"  
  
Usagi blushed, so things were slowly changing.  
  
Mamoru laughed, never in his whole life, has he ever admired his father, but now, he had to admit that.he was right.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
"Good night Dad!"  
  
"God night Usagi! Mamoru!"  
  
The evening turned wonderful, except between Mamrou and Usagi.  
  
The walked to their hotel in silence, they were leaving tomorrow.  
  
..................................................  
  
It was night, by the time the came home.  
  
Walking into their apartment, the mood was quiet, and eerie silence.  
  
"Usako? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to go take a bath o-"  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
She went over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usagi! Thank the lord! Child! My dog ran away!"  
  
"You mean Snuggles?"  
  
"Yes! And with old legs like mind, I can barely walk down the hall! Please be an angel and find her,"  
  
"Ok, I will, you just wait there Mrs. Jenkins, I'l find her,"  
  
She hung up the phone and walked over to get her coat.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Mrs. Jenkins, her dog ran away again,"  
  
"No! Usako, don't go!"  
  
She stared at him, was he going bonkers?  
  
"Honey, I'm just getting her dog, not going to the moon, I'll be right back,"  
  
"Let her find her own dog!"  
  
"Ok Mamoru, you really acting weird, what's with you? You and I both know that Mrs. Jenkins is 93 and can barely move,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, honey, I'm not leaving, I'll be right back,"  
  
She kissed him, and walked out.  
  
Mamoru ran for the door knob, but was quickly locked in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mamoru, you cannot go after her,"  
  
"Why? SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"What's happened cannot be changed,"  
  
"No! She can't die! I can't just sit here, I'll give you anything, anything to save her,"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Mamoru stared up at Gabrielle.  
  
"Anything."  
  
The door unlocked and swung opened.  
  
Mamoru stared at the angel, and rushed out.  
  
Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran along the same sidewalk, the same street, the same road, looking for Usagi.  
  
He found her.  
  
Bending down to reach for Snuggles.  
  
A car was coming, fast.  
  
"Usako!!"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Before Usagi could answer, she was pushed out of the way, onto the sidewalk.  
  
She looked to the road, to see the body of-Mamoru.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!!! No! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET IT HIT ME??? MAMO-CHAN!!! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!! You just can't."  
  
Sounds of ambulance cars came, and Mamoru was swept up, forever holding his destiny.  
  
And the angel watched, watched over the one who sacrificed.  
  
-to be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahah! I got you! I know you would hate me for ending it like that, so I decided to give you a bonus chapter, which is also the epilogue.  
  
3 Days Epilogue/LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
YAHOOO! I AM ALMOST DONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~Insert regular disclaimer~~  
  
Usagi stared at the body of her husband.  
  
Still, lifeless, and unmoving.  
  
He heart broke, it should be her, she should be the person lying in there, not Mamo-chan.  
  
"Mrs. Chiba?"  
  
She whirled around, to face the doctor who was operating on Mamoru.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I think we should go somewhere private,"  
  
She led Usagi to another room.  
  
"Mrs. Chiba, your husband has fractured and broken several bones, he has internal bleeding, and brain cells have been lost, but I'm afrain, he's not going to make it."  
  
"What."  
  
Usagi burst into sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"Mamo-chan! You can't leave me! You promised!"  
  
She tore out of the room, and ran to the room Mamoru was in.  
  
Slamming the door open, she ran over to Mamoru's side, and held his hands.  
  
The heart monitor stopped.  
  
"No! No! This all a dream, NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
She laid her head on his bare chest, and cried.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep!"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Usagi stared up at the monitor, was he alive?  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"U-Usako,"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN! Your alive!!!!!"  
  
She leaned he head down, and kissed him.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Gabrielle stood outside.  
  
He smiled, his eyes twinkling-  
  
"Merry Christmas Mamoru,"  
  
-And disappeared.  
  
Leaving nothing, but a golden key.  
  
~~1 year later~~  
  
"Ok Usako, you stand over there with Gabrielle,"  
  
Usagi held a baby boy, dressed in a Santa suit.  
  
Mamoru held the camera, went over by Usagi's side, pushed the button, and.  
  
"CHEESE!"  
  
And the Angels smiled, and watched the happy couple.  
  
-THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M DONE!! I'M DONE!! Well, if you want a sequel, e-mail or even better, review me, and if I get enough reviews, I will write a sequel, and that's a promise, I'll keep. But, I don't think this story needs a sequel, it's pretty much finished.  
  
Happy Holidays, and I hope you have a happy Christmas!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
With love, ~Tri* 


	9. The sequel

Dear Readers,  
  
This is to all that e-mailed/reviewed me. For those of you who wanted a sequel, I am happy to tell you, that I am currently making one.  
  
The sequel will be out by January, so please hold on.  
  
Ok, this is to all that does not want a sequel.  
  
I personally think that the story is good, and that there is no need for a sequel, but, I will write one for those other readers.  
  
If you do not want a sequel and think that the story should stay the way it is, please just go on with your lives and read some other fanfics, and ignore the sequel.  
  
Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story.  
  
Ja! ~Tri*  
  
Pssss, e-mail me at angelwings869090@aol.com, or tridonstar@aol.com! So, e- mail me quick! 


End file.
